Pyrokinesis: Burnt By Rage
by Priestess of Passion
Summary: AU Sci-fi. Complete summary inside
1. All Beginnings

Author's Note: I know I have some unfinished fics out there, but I can't help but start on this one. Read and tell me what you think by reviewing! I got this idea when I was watching the Sci-fi channel :blushes:

**_Summary_**: 20 year ago an illegal experiment was conducted. 12 out of 20 volunteered subjects died. The 8 remaining that made it out of the lab alive possessed powers beyond imagination. They all got married and had children of their own. The problem was; their children inherited their powers. Now a mad scientist will do everything in his power to get a hold of those four teens. VB, GC, KJ. Inspired by _Fire Starter_ by Stephen King.

V- fire, strength  
G- healing, strength  
J- electricity, strength  
B- ice/water, mind

THANKYOU **LITTLE-FIGHTER88** FOR BETA-ING THIS!

_Disclaimer_: I don't own DBZ nor any of the characters in it, I also don't own Stephan King's Fire Starter…

* * *

**Chapter 1  
**_All Beginnings_

Sweat trailed down his face as he continued to run through the dark forest, his chest heaving for more air.

He could barely make out the fading moon above him with all the trees surrounding him. His booted feet stomped the ground harshly, his flame hair pushed slightly back by the speed he was running in.

In front of him he could hear the other breathless people who were leading the way. And the shouts behind him; which made him and the others in front of him run faster.

"_That way! Don't let them get away!" _A distant, strong masculine voice shouted to a group of men who held both a flashlight and leashes to hounds.

"Move it!" Vegeta hissed out, urging the other three teens to run faster.

"We're almost there…" A spiky hair teen huffed out as he led the way out of the forest and towards the harbor.

Once the four got there, they quickly jumped in to the small white cruise boat without a second thought; their booted feet hitting the wooden board as they stumbled quickly over to the control system.

"Juu, hurry the fuck up!" Vegeta shouted glancing back towards the forest; his onyx eyes could make out the light from the men's flashlights and hear the barking of the hounds.

A beautiful blonde hair girl with icy blue eyes pressed her right hand on the ignition hole where the key was supposed to go. Underneath her pale skinned hand a small blue glow of electricity flowed out into the ignition hole. Within seconds the boat roared to life, rippling the smooth surface of the water.

Goku quickly moved to the lever and wheel; moving the cruise boat off the wooden port and into the open ocean. Still slightly panting from the run, the four teens turned back to look at the men who just reached the wooden deck as they stood there stupidly watching the four teens sail off.

Letting out a tired sigh of relief, a beautiful blue haired girl turned away from the deck and looked out at the ocean that was lighting up from the on coming sunrise. Her deep blue eyes softened as she quietly watched the sun rise from the horizon, hearing the smoothing water around her; completely unaware of the pitch black eyes that watched her.

"O my god! We're in luck guys." Juu's squeal came, shaking everyone else from their thoughts. "There's three bedrooms, three bathrooms, one large kitchen fully packed with food, clothes, and a TV!"

"Food?" Goku smiled, eyes brighten at the mention of food. He quickly set the ship to auto pilot and ran inside with Juu.

Bulma couldn't help but smile at Goku's predictable reaction as she watched her best friend Juu and Goku run inside. Feeling Vegeta's strong, familiar arms wrap around her waist she automatically leaned back against Vegeta's chest, tilting her head back to look into those pitch black eyes of his.

"Vegeta…" Bulma whispered, completely lost in his eyes. She turned in his arms and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, burying her face between his neck and shoulder.

Vegeta didn't hesitate to tighten his arms around her, pressing her completely to him as he took in her unique scent.

"What are we going to do now?" Bulma asked softly, pulling back to take in his handsome features, his well-toned body, perfectly tanned skin, and black fire shaped hair. Vegeta had on a leather jacket, black wife-beater, jeans, sliver chained necklace and heavy black boots.

Vegeta didn't answer her right away as he studied her wide blue eyes. Her perfectly curvaceous frame, and her blue locks that fell to her lower back. She was wearing a red tank top, black pants, and the sapphire necklace that he gave her for her 18th birthday.

"Florida." he replied, his voice holding no emotion of either happiness or anger in it.

His thoughts were somewhere else, somewhere that made his insides turn when he thought about those men back there and what that mad doctor could do to them if those men ever took them back to the lab. They'll never be free of those men…unless…they get ride of them once and for all.

* * *

Author's Note: Ok, I know this not that good. But I swear that it would get better. Plz don't leave! And review for me:goes down on her knees: 

Review! Tell me what you like or don't like!


	2. Out into the World

Author's Note: So very sorry for the long awaited updated. I was planning on updating but then I just had a new idea come up and stuff...and I wasn't feel so confident about this fic so far so I wasn't sure if I should update it or not...ok, now I'm just rambling. But the point is that I wouldn't have updated this so soon if my beta reading didn't remind me that she is ever so 'politely' waiting for my next chapter ::smiles innocently:: Thanks little-fighter88! I own you another one!  
And you know what's been pissing my bloody ass off lately? ff. net ppl won't let me do the bars anymore, so whenever I change the scene I have to use the parentheses...I don't want to use to parentheses!! ::cries:: 

THANK YOU **LITTLE-FIGHTER88** FOR BETAING THIS!!!!

(To My Reviewers)

**Dbz-fan-jess:** You definitely are my very first reviewer for mm. org, and two reviews too, (not counting the doubled one) lol. ::hugs jess:: So glad that your behind me on this fic. At least I know I'll have someone to back me up even if they fic turns out really bad. So you live in Florida?! I want to live in Florida...the sun, the beach, the hot half naked guys with 6 packs...::sighs dreamily:: If I was in Florida I would run into the ocean like one of those 'Bay Watch' life guards, lol.

**b-chan2007**: ::blushes deeply:: Yet again, you flatter me. Lol. Thanks for the awesome advice on the email that you sent me. Looks like I've decided on one...finally...haha. We'll see how this fic turns out ::smiles happily:: I'm so glad that you're here, I was feeling kind of nervous starting this one. At least I know I'll have someone to back me up even if they fic turns out really bad. ::hugs Rachel back:: Thanks for the review! R&R for me again!

**Arin Ross:** Hope you like this chapter. Thanks for the review! R&R for me again!

**Goku-lover21:** YAY! So glad that you like the first chapter! I hope you're having a good year so far. It's good to hear from you again, remember to review for me!!!

**Dbz-fan-jess:** You definitely are my very first reviewer for mm. org, and two reviews too, (not counting the doubled one) lol. ::hugs jess:: So glad that your behind me on this fic. So you live in Florida?! I want to live in Florida...the sun, the beach, the half-naked, hot-ass guys with 6 packs...::sighs dreamily:: That is, until the hurrcain hits. I hope it wasn't you I saw on the news when broken homes and children sitting on a ruined front porch. Lol, your review really cheered me up, thank you so much. Hope you hear from you again, an actually live to see the day you update your story! R&R for me!!

**Rose-of-vegeta**: Thanks for the compliment! It really helped me make my choice on posting this chapter or not, haha. I wasn't feeling too confident about this. Thanks for the review, I hope to hear from you again! R&R for me!!!

**Candy the Duck**: So my first chapter got your attention? And here I was thinking of leaving a cliffy for the very first one, but then what first impression would I make if I do that? ::smiles innocently:: Review for me!!

**Little-fighter88**- ::squeezes Michelle in a tight hug:: Awww, thanks so much for the support, that really boosted my confidence up. ::smiles widely:: Just like to you make me feel better...and my first reviewer too!!! As for my fic...well I wouldn't be talking if I were you! You still haven't updated your fic ::glared at Michelle:: and it has to be the my inspiration story too! The story that started off one of my best fics!! Ok, fine....maybe "half" of it is my fault for pushing so much work to you, if you ever get an over load just tell me and I'll slow things down. Thanks for the awesome review!!! You really cheered me up out there! R&R for me!!!!

**Nan De Mo Chibi Otoko:** You really think it's interesting? Thank you!!! Yes, I think this will be a pretty deep story. At the very very very beginning it was going to be just a one-shot. I guess my idea just spanned out. Thanks so much for the review! Love hearing from you, R&R for me again!

**Veglma, Guardian of Vegeta-sei's Royal Family**- You will find the answer to your question soon enough, but for now you will have to wait and see. Mahahahaha. Thanks so much for the review!! Remember to R&R for me again!

* * *

Chapter 2

_Out into the world_

Bulma giggled, watching Juu struggle to get the ice cubes off the ice tray.

It's been two days since they had started full speed towards Florida from the little island off the coast of New York, called _Hades_. And that name fit it perfectly, for it was truly a living hell there.

"You know, there **is** an easier way of doing this." Bulma smirked amusedly at Juu's pissed look as Juu's icy blue eyes glared at her.

"**I** cooked dinner, **I** washed the dishes, and now **I'm** making drinks for **you** **guys** and not even a thanks." Juu growled, crossing her arms. "Juu do this, Juu do that..." She mocked rolling her eyes.

Vegeta just shrugged indifferently and Goku made his best puppy dog eyes; which pissed Juu off even more.

"Awww, thanks Juu!!!" Bulma smiled, walking up to Juu behind the counter and giving her a hug, which melted Juu's anger. "At least you know I appreciate you, besides you know I can't cook."

"That's true." Juu smirked at the thought of how Bulma set fire to the kitchen the last time she boiled water.

"Now, watch and learn." Bulma smirked lifting her hand out. Instantly water swirled out slightly above her palm, then it turned to crystal blue clear. As if the ice has a mind of its own; it split its self into many small cubes and obediently went into the four glasses.

"Show off." Juu smiled, pouring the coke into the glasses before taking them to the couch where Vegeta and Goku sat watching Resident Evil: Apocalypse.

Bulma was behind the counters, pulling out various bags of chips, cookies, and fruits out before dropping it down on the coffee table in front of the couch.

_(Hades) _

12:30am

An old man sat at the head of the long, black, marble table. His wrinkled and unnaturally white hand stroking his long beard. His cruel brown eyes watched the twelve men that stood in a line in front of him. Dr. Gero swerved his leather black chair around from the men, dismissing them. Even though he was looking through the wide, spotless window; his thoughts where on the four teens that had escaped.

All through the 18 years of their lives, he had told them that he was their father. Of course they're not so stupid as to believe that he was their biological father. He had told him that he had adopted them. That they were special because of the powers that they have, he told them that they were different from other people.

He had given them everything they wanted; all except their request to get off the island. They had complied with his wishes, doing whatever he told them to do...that was until they found out the truth. He had the world in the palm of his hand with their powers, and he would be damned if he lost all that after he'd gone so far.

He should have kept a better eye on Bulma. She was always the genius behind the group, along with the great beauty. From a very small age, he could already tell that she would turn out to be a technical genius. At the age of five she had started taking apart toasters, lamps, VCRs, TVs, clocks to remodel it or make something better.

What he didn't know was that on her 17th birthday, when he didn't visit them in the private wing of his mansion. Bulma had hacked into his secrete files and found out about _everything_. She of course didn't hesitate to show Vegeta, Juu and Goku what she found.

"It is time the world sees what kind of power I have, soon they will come running back to me..." he smirked ever so slightly, insanity tinting his eyes.

_(Atlantic Ocean)_

5:21am

Juu's eyes drooped a little from sleepiness; looking at the clock she saw it was five in the morning. They had spent the whole night eating junk food and watching movies. Juu glanced down at Bulma, whose head was rested on her right shoulder.

Sensing Juu's eyes on her Bulma glanced up from Juu's shoulder to see that indeed Juu was looking at her.

"What's wrong?" Bulma whispered, glancing at Vegeta who looked as though he was a sleep on the floor near the couch, and then to Goku who was fast asleep next to her on the couch.

"Why are we going to Florida? What's in Florida?" Juu asked, thinking about what Vegeta had told them at dinner.

"The love of your life," Bulma teased looking back at the TV, which now showed Anacondas: the blood oracle.

"I'm serious." Juu said in a deathly serious tone, making Bulma sober up too. "It just feels like, no matter were we go Gero will always catch up with us..." she trailed off.

"That's why we should get as fast and far away as possible. To a place were no one knows us. We can start over again; have a new life..." Bulma turned to look at Juu, hope clearly in her soft voice.

"But......even Florida doesn't seem far enough away. I just...." Juu's voice cracked as she trailed off, sadness tinting her eyes. She remembered all those experiments that they had to go through, all through their lives. She always hated it knowing that there was something up with Dr. Gero. That he was holding something back and not telling them something. Bulma was always too trusting, Goku too naïve, and Vegeta....well Vegeta would follow Bulma to the ends of the universe.

She couldn't have been happier when they broke out of Hades but in the back of her mind, she could always feel Dr. Gero watching them.

"I just don't want to go back...**ever.**" Juu whispered, a trail of tears ran down her high cheekbones.

"I know...shhhh..." Bulma soothed pulling Juu to her, when she felt Juu's tears wetting Bulma's tank top. "I won't let them take you back, I promise. We'll never go back there."

Bulma's eyes soften, she of all people hated all the testing and experiments that Dr. Gero did on her. And the only reason why she had put up with that prick was because she actually _trusted_ him.

Bulma couldn't help but shudder, remembering one particular experiment, which involved her going into a mind of a rat. She remembered how void the mind of a rat felt. How she had spent hours hiding inside a closet, and even after her friends had coaxed out, her body would still jerk and her eyes had still darted around nervously, quirkily...until the effect wore off, which was two days later.

_(Coast of Florida)_

6:38am

A sigh came from the lips of a seventeen-year-old girl as she looked up from cleaning the last table. Her waist length silky black hair was pulled into two buns on either side of her head, her well tanned skin showed that she spent more then enough time on the beaches of Florida and her warm chocolate brown eyes caught the rays of sun.

Chichi stood with a towel and water spray in hand as she watched the sun rise across the gigantic ocean through the spotless large window.

A loud yawn behind her interrupted her trance as she turned around to find her best friend sitting on one of the stools of the bar counter. Krillan's bald head lay limply on the cool, black marble counter. He was a short but friendly and well-packed guy.

"Why did I agree to work here again?" Krillan asked, tired from the lack of sleep. He was probably insane when he agreed to work in Chichi's father's restaurant.

"Because you couldn't find any other job that would hire you this late in the summer." Chichi replied, sitting down on a stool next to Krillan.

"That's right." Krillan yawned again, "But does your dad **have** to open up the restaurant at 6 in the morning!?"

Chichi's only responds was a sigh, which mean she agreed with Krillan. He was right, this early in the morning there was little business, it was mostly nights and lunches that was busy. That's why there's only one cook in the kitchen in the mornings.

Resting her head on the cool marble table, she couldn't help but think how boring her life was. It's always school, home, work, and then there would be a few boyfriends here and there but that was it; just a continuing, never-ending cycle.

"I have no life." Chichi cried out all of a sudden, making Krillan look at her. Her head still pressed on the marble counter, occasionally lifting it up and dropping it back down harshly.

"Woah woah, hey there, take it easy." Krillan said though he couldn't help but grin, "Wouldn't want to damage what's left in there now would you?"

He held up a hand in defense when Chichi shot him a death glare.

"How about we go to the beach? No one is ever here in the morning and if there is someone, I'm sure the cook can handle it." Krillan smiled, jumping down from the stool and taking off his working vest.

Watching Krillan walk out, Chichi sighed and did the same; following him towards the beautiful beach.

Shore

Bulma took off her boots, letting her bare feet sink into the cool warm sand as she waited for Vegeta, Goku and Juu to unload some of the food and cloths from the boat. She tossed her wavy waist length blue hair over her shoulder as she sat down watching the sun.

The sun was rising higher and higher in to the sky, soon it will be daytime and during the summer days like this; she wouldn't doubt that this place would be filled with people soon.

The boat was shoved up to the shore; the water would occasionally lick the edges trying to take it back into the ocean. A bare chested Vegeta and Goku effortlessly carried two large ice boxes filled with food out of the ship, their bronze skin covered in a slight sheen of sweat that glistened off their broad, well-toned chest. Juu followed out, wearing a green tank top and short blue jeans hauling a large black bag of clothing.

"Come on! HUSSLE PEOPLE! WE DON'T HAVE ALL DAY HERE!" Bulma shouted like a drill sergeant as the three set the last few boxes down, near her.

"Easy for you to say, lazy ass." Juu huffed, slightly out of breath. "All you do is sit here while we have to do all the hard work."

"It's not my fault I'm not as strong like you three." Bulma pouted innocently up at the three sweating teens.

"What are we going to do with the ship?" Goku asked, sitting down next to Bulma and taking off his boots as well. "Are we just going to leave it here?"

"We might need it again..." Juu pondered on the thought, Dr. Gero wouldn't give up on trying to find them so easily; she was sure of that.

"Tin can's right." Vegeta gruffed, not getting a reaction from Juu since she was already used to the nickname he gave her. "We might need it again, so we'll just hide it in a cave behind that big rock over there."

Everyone looked towards were Vegeta looked, seeing a large rock sticking out distantly from shore of the ocean.

"You sure there's a cave behind it?" Bulma asked getting up and walking near the shore.

Vegeta grunted in irritation that she would question him.

"Alright." Bulma said, taking a deep breath, closing her eyes as she concentrated. The water in the ocean seemed to come alive at her silent call.

"**HEY**!" A shout came from behind surprising the four teens and making Bulma break out of her concentration.

Swiftly turning and moving in front of Bulma, Vegeta quickly got down into a fighting stance. Goku's reaction just as fast as Vegeta's.

* * *

Author's Note: Ok, I know this chapter was boring but it'll get better starting from next chapter. I just wanted to give you a little more info about where they came from and what's their position.

Sorry for such late update...school has been hanging me on the wall for the past......month. I'll try to update sooner....that is if I want to fail all my classes and become a high school drop out. J/k. Love you all! See you in the next chapter!

**Review** for me!!!


	3. Change of Fate

Author's Note: ::deep sigh:: So have u guys heard about that terrible Tsunami in the east? I had so many sad stories ever since then. Anyway, one to some good news…. I successfully quitted my job! YAY!!! More time to write now so I promise you that I'll update this story a lot more ::wink::

Thanks to all my **Mediaminer reviewers**….this website won't let me see my reviews at the moment so I can't write individual thanks. But thanks so much for the review!!!

My thanks to fanfiction reviewers will be given at the _bottom_ ::smiles::

THANKYOU **LITTLE-FIGHTER88** FOR BETAING THIS FIC!!!!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_Change of Fate_

10:15am

Red Dragon Restaurant

Chichi laughed out at the look the blue haired girl had on her face as Bulma tried the spicy fried jumbo shrimp she had just served.

"Oh. My. GODDD." Bulma exclaimed like she had just found paradise, her eyes were closed soaking up every last taste of the newly discovered food. She had tried countless plates of food, thanks to her new friend, and above all the delicious plates, the fried shrimp in her hand were now declared her new favorite.

Next to her, Vegeta, Juu, and Goku were busy finishing plates of food; all of them just as delighted as Bulma was.

"Chichi, I love you!" Bulma's declaration was muffled through the bits of food she still had in her mouth, trying to finish all of it before either Goku or Vegeta saw the new dish of Jumbo fried shrimp.

Chichi just giggled and smiled warmly back at her, finally getting a good look at the group. She would be lying if she said she wasn't the least bit jealous of how beautiful they looked. Like out-of-a-magazine beautiful, a Greek god and beautiful goddess with a hint of innocence.

A loud burp jotted her out of her own thoughts, turning to Goku she couldn't help but giggled at how cute he looked with the slightly embarrassed look he had for his eating behavior.

"So do you guys have a place to stay?" Chichi asked, she and Krillan collecting some of the empty plates.

"Ah, well….we have our boat." Bulma finally answered in hesitation. They had already received a free meal from Chichi; she didn't want to bother her more.

"You mean that small yacht?" Chichi raised an eyebrow, glancing out the glass of her father's restaurant into the sea towards the boat.

"So where are you guys headed off to anyway?" Krillan asked next to Chichi from behind the counter.

"Well, we were thinking south. To Florida." Juu said getting a glare from Vegeta which she choose to ignore.

"Florida? Why in the world would you want to go there? There have been hurricanes reported there for months now." Krillan grinned warmly at the beautiful blonde.

The four fell into silence at the thought.

"You guys can stay at my house if you want." Chichi suggested making Krillan almost drop the plate he was holding.

"We couldn't-" Bulma began, eyes wide at the generosity this black haired girl had.

"Yes, you can. I see no problems with my fath-" Chichi replied.

"You already gave us a free meal and considering how much we ate-" Bulma gestured to the many dirty plates.

"The cost is no problem-"

"We wouldn't want to bother-"

"It's no bother at all. It'll be fun." Chichi insisted.

Bulma glanced at Juu, Vegeta and Goku who looked right back at her, giving her no clue whether to refuse or accept Chichi's offer.

"Look if it makes you feel any better, you guys can help out around this restaurant. That way, you can earn money too." There, that was her last card. If they didn't except then there was no way of stopping them from walking out of her life.

But why did it feel so important to help them?

Why did she feel connected to them?

"Are you sure?" Bulma asked quietly.

For a moment in time, the earth was silent as if it had stopped moving.

No sound of waves….

No sound of the seagull's morning cries,

No sound of the cook's usually loud banging noise.

The earth was still, as if waiting for her answer. As if just one word would change the path of her life forever……

* * *

Author's Note: Ok, so it's a…_bit_….short…but I'm going to update sooner now I promise!!! PLZ **REVIEW** FOR MEEEE!!!!

(To my reviewers)

**rose-of-vegeta**- Thanks for the honesty. And your right, this story is really going to get fully swinging now that all my main characters are in. Hope you like this chapter and don't fine it too boring even thought it's short. R&R for me!!

**Ryoka-space-pirate**- So glad that you like this story so far! Thanks for the awesome review! R&R for me again!!

**DBZ-fan-jess**- ::blushes deeply:: You made my day with the longest review for chapter two!!! Thanks so much ::squeezes jess in a tight hug:: At least all the hurricanes in FL is gone now…right? And at least u're computer didn't get whipped out like those many houses, lol. And yay, you finally updated your story even though it was short…but the question now is: when are you going to update again??? Thanks for the review again, I'll hold you on that promise you gave. R&R for me!!!

**Goku-lover21**- Thanks so much!!! I'm so glad to hear that you like it (if you even remember what it's about since it's been awhile, lol)! Hope you had a happy New Year!!! R&R for me!!

**Goggie-kun**- Thanks for the review! Here's your promised chapter, even though it's a bit short, I'm going to update this story a lot more often. Hope you like this chapter! R&R for me!!

**Little-fighter88**- haha, even though it took you so long to review….it took me longer to update so I guess it makes up for everything huh? Lol. I love your review…all of them!!! Thanks so much! Review for me ::winks and hugs::

**b-chan2007**-Thanks for the review, and here I thought that I was explaining a bit too much so that it turns out so boring. But either way, thanks a lot ::hugs b-chan:: You're the best! Review for me again!

**Candy the Duck**- Thanks for the review. Glad to see that you like this story too! I hope you like this chapter. I love hearing from you, review for me!!!


	4. The Breath Before The Plunge

Author's Note: My handsare freezing, it's so cold here in Chicago and my stupid heat is barely working fast enough to heat up the room!! ::brrrrr::

Anyways on with the good stuff. I finally got my COMPLETE series of ESCAFLOWNE!!! ::hugs the DVD close to her:: It's mine!!! YAY!!! I've waited a whole 2 weeks on it, wondering if I got robbed on Ebay and that they'll never sent it…but here it is ::smiles proudly::

Ok, I'll stop my ramblings now. On with the story, hope you guys like this one!! It's longer then most of the ones I've posted before….and I should be update this more regularly now.

_Disclaimer_: I don't own DBZ, I don't anything remotely close to DBZ…though I do own this boxes of completed series of escaflowne ::hugs it tightly to chest:: MINE!!!! mahahahahha

THANK YOU **LITTLE-FIGHTER88** FOR BETA-ING THIS FIC!!!!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_The Breath Before The Plunge_

**One Week Later…..**

6:45pm

Bulma jumped down the wooden floorboards outside the Red Dragon Restaurant.

They had helped out the whole day at Chichi's restaurant, Juu and her being a waitress, Goku and Vegeta cleaning up tables and cooking. It had turned out nicely, they had learned a lot of things so far.

Finally stopping for what she had come out for, Bulma quietly walked towards him.

"Don't you have work to do, onna?" Came his rough yet gentle voice, he sat bare feet on the sand with the water reaching to touch him every so often. His gaze was fixed on the setting sun.

The melting sunrays catching his sharp features.

Bulma pouted, she was never able to sneak up on him. Shrugging she sat beside him, taking in the beautiful sunset. The sun slowly dropping under the sea, the sky a watercolor mix of purple, red and orange; half of the sky already was showing the stars.

"What are you doing out here?" Vegeta asked again.

"I want to know what's wrong." Bulma stated.

"Nothing's wrong. Everything's perfect."

"You don't have to get all sarcastic on me." Bulma huffed, getting annoyed with his attitude.

"I wasn't being sarcastic, onna." He snapped back, turning to her. "Can't you see? Everything's normal."

Bulma raised an eyebrow at him, "And you would rather there be men running and jumping out of bushes, chasing us to the ends of the earth? Every minuet of our lives in danger?"

"Nothing is this perfect without imperfection, little onna." Vegeta said softly, his lips merely inches from Bulma's ears causing her to shiver.

She sighed and dropped her head on his shoulder, scooting closer to him as if trying to draw the warmth of his body to her.

"I know, it's like the eye of the storm. But for once, I want everything to be normal. To forget our past." Bulma whispered the last part so softly, he wouldn't have heard if he didn't have such good hearing.

Hugging her closer to him, he watched her watch the sunset; marveling at how her deep blue eyes caught the last rays of sunlight.

Finally the sun had set; bringing away with it, its warmth.

"But…." Bulma continued, turning to face him and smiling. "I'm not afraid as long as you're here with me."

Vegeta's eyes searched hers, his hand reaching up to brush a blue hair away before leaning in to kiss her passionately. Pulling her down on the sand and rolling on top of her, he broke the kiss. Both of them were breathing hard.

"Vegeta, Bulma get your butts in here. It's getting packed." Came Juu's voice as she yelled out towards the beach from the balcony of the restaurant.

Vegeta growled at the interruption, mentally remembering to get Juu back for this. Bulma just giggled, pushing Vegeta off of her.

"Come on, Vegeta. Before I miss getting my tips."

Vegeta got up, pulling her to him again before taking her lips with his again, letting his lips travel softly over her neck and shoulder.

"Vegeta…." Bulma moaned, wrapping her arms around his neck not wanting him to stop.

"I don't like the way those _boys_ look at you." Vegeta growled, remembering how ever since the first night of her working at the restaurant, both the men and boys would come back frequently, to look at what was 'his'.

"I-" Before she could finish, Juu cut her off again with another warning yell. Making both of them rush towards the restaurant.

(_Inside_)

"You'd think they'd have a little self control." Juu muttered annoyed, seeing two running figures running towards the entrance finally.

"What was that Juu?" Chichi asked, carrying some dirty empty plates before cleaning the table.

"Oh it was nothing." Juu said, grabbing a paper and pen before heading towards a table with people that just came in.

"Sorry about that Chi." Bulma puffed out, trying to catch her breath from the run.

"It's ok, you needed a break anyway. It gets really packed in here, especially the weekends." Chichi smiled, putting down the plates in the sink right before Vegeta moved in to start washing them.

"You can say that again," Bulma agreed "now where do you want me?"

"You can start with _that_ table." Chichi nodded towards the table with an elderly couple that dines regularly here. "Cuz I know you don't want to do **that** one." She glanced at the table at the far end, full of the same boys that came in everyday since Bulma started working here.

"Thanks Chi, you're the best." Bulma said, her blue eyes grateful. She wanted to tell her…wanted to share the secret of their powers with her, but Vegeta had forbid anyone to tell her anything.

"No problem." Chichi tossed a small book and paper for her, then grabbing one for herself before heading off.

"Hello," Bulma greeted the friendly old couple.

"Hello there, sweetie." The old women greeted laugher in her old brown eyes.

"The same as usual?" Bulma asked, they were loyal customers of this diner and Bulma found herself liking their company. For both of them were warm and friendly, it's a darn shame that they can't have children since they love children so much.

"As always, except add an ice cream this time. It's Martha's birthday." The old man replied, taking the older women's hand in his. His eyes reflecting love for his wife.

Bulma nodded and walked back to the counter to give the order to the cook.

"Isn't it sweet?" Bulma sighed as she passed Vegeta.

"What's it now, onna?" Vegeta grumbled, not looking up from washing the dishes. The piles seem to never end.

"How much they still love each other after all these years." Bulma smiled softly glancing at the old couples.

Vegeta humfed, making Bulma roll her eyes.

"Well, I would like to think," Bulma leaned in, pressing herself to his back making him stop his movements as she leaned her lips closer to his ears, "that when we grow old, it would be the same for us."

Vegeta turned his eye ever so slightly, catching her eyes. "I don't know about you, but I **know** it's going to be." He turned back around, continuing like she wasn't there.

But a bright smile was left on her face at his words as she walked to a now empty table to start clearing out the dirty dishes.

"Hey babe," A voice purred behind her, making her stiffen. She turned around to find a guy known as Yamcha standing behind her.

"What do you want?" Bulma asked.

"A lot of things." His dark eyes swept her curvaceous figure.

It was days like these that she was glad she wore tee shirt and jeans to work.

"So listen babe-"

"Don't call me that." Bulma said, her blue eyes flashing catching his attention even more.

"You have the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen." He said softly, reaching to touch her cheek but she pulled back, clearly not wanting him to touch her.

Yamcha smiled, and dropped his hand.

"What do you want?" She asked again, her eyes turning cold.

"Well, let's start with your name." He tried, seeing along time ago that she doesn't have a nametag.

Bulma didn't say anything, choosing to ignore him as she pushed the chairs back in and stacked the dirty dishes into one pile.

"I see," Yamcha's eyes twinkled, "So that means I'll just have to keep calling you 'babe', huh."

She would be lying if she said he wasn't cute; firm body, well toned muscles, dark evenly tanned skin, smooth rich black hair that no matter how messy it looks always give off a sexy look.

**But** he wasn't her type, she had Vegeta and no one can beat Vegeta.

Seeing that she ignored him he moved on.

"So I was wondering, babe. I have a football game next Friday night at my school and was wondering if you would like to come-" He was cut short by her.

"Not interested." Bulma said clearly, firmly. Then turned away, plates in hand and walked towards the counter.

Yamcha smiled, ignoring the hoots of his friends behind him of his failure. She was the first girl to turn him down, it wasn't the first time she did it either and he's sure it won't be the last. But there's just something about her that made him come back every day just to see her. She wasn't like any of the other girls; and for that, he's going to give it his all to get her.

He returned to his table, watching the blue haired beauty totally oblivious to the deadly look that was sent to him from behind the counter.

_(Chichi's House)_

11:25pm

Bulma sighed contently flopping down on Chichi's queen sized bed. They had been staying at Chichi's house for about two weeks now; her house was right by the beach, a block down from the restaurant. It had three rooms, one large kitchen, living room and a dining room.

Bulma dug under the soft pillow to find the book she had hidden there a few days back, after going to the library. Flipping open the pages over to where an orange post-it note was, she started reading from where she left off last time:

_All animal and human thought processes are nothing more than electrical impulses and stimulation within the brain. Now, assume that a brain can affect something directly without first having to go through the rest of the nervous system. Why should this not be? Could it not be possible that a brain can send an electrical impulse through the air as it would through the nervous system? This is the basis of psionics, the ability to effect a change within physical reality without direct physical contact in the traditional sense. Psionicists or psychics can directly affect their surrounding physical enviroment or even the thoughts of others by simple manipulation of the electrical energies and charges of any intervening molecules and atoms……._

She flipped to the next page, it immediately sparked her interest:

_-**kinesis** is a root word from latin meaning "using one's mind"….._

_Pryokinesis- is the ability to make and control fire with ones mind and manipulate fire with ones will._

_Cryrokinesis- ability to create or control ice. This goes along with hydrokinesis, which is the ability to control water._

_Eletrokinesis- the ability of control and create electricity._

_Vitakinesis- the ability of healing damaged tissues in body._

_Telekinesis- the ability of move objects with ones mind._

Hearing the door of the bedroom opening she quickly shut the book, hastily stuffing it under the pillow, and leaned back on the pillows just as Chichi entered.  
Chichi's hair was still damp from the shower she just took. She proceeded in the room as she continued to dry her hair with a towel.  
"So what do you want to do tomorrow?" Chichi asked, sitting down in front of the mirror next to the bed, combing her long silky black hair.  
"Don't we have to work at your place?" Bulma asked, stretching like a content cat on the bed.  
"Nope. We're open half day on Mondays, but we don't have to come at all on Monday since it's not busy." Chichi explained, now putting on lotion. "I figured you guys might want to take a look around the town and check out the malls with me."

"Thanks so much Chi." Bulma smiled at Chichi.

"For the tank top and pjs? No prob." Chichi said simply, a soft smile on her lips as she continued. To tell the truth she was happy they were here, it brightened her day a lot with their jokes.

"No….for everything." Bulma said, her soft blue eyes fixed on the tanned skin-black haired girl. "I'm serious, if it wasn't for you then we might still be wandering out there somewhere."

Chichi's warm, chocolate brow eyes soften at the words. They had only known each other for such a short time but she felt like she knew them already. Especially Bulma, she was like a sister that she'd never had.

"I love you room." Bulma said for about god knows how many times. It was simple yet, elegant. The white drapes blew gently against the ocean breeze, the desk and chairs were of simple wood. Simple…clean, she loved it here.

Chichi watched Bulma quietly, a gentle smile on her face. But it was still a mystery to her where they came from. Whenever they talked about life before meeting her, they would all hesitate. The most she got out of them was that, their parents died a long time ago, they all grew up together and they were planning on heading to Florida.

Looking at her deep blue eyes, Chichi could tell that many boys had lost themselves in them before and no doubt many men will in the future.

Bulma looked away from Chichi's searching gaze and down at her laptop, the only thing she brought out of Hades with her.

When she had taken it apart to see it there was a tracking device, Chichi had looked at her like she was crazy and when she had put it back together piece by piece, rebuilding it perfect; she had looked at her with amazement.

Bulma tucked a strain of blue hair behind her ear and opened a page with the world map on it. Clicking on the United States of America, it zoned closer; showing all 50 states.

'California….' She thought staring at the closer picture of the state, it had all the cities.

"Are you planning on leaving?" Chichi said quietly, her eyes turned sad, fixed on the screen of the laptop too.

"Hell no." Bulma laughed, "I wouldn't leave even if you kick us out." Making Chichi smile again. "It's just….if one day…" She stopped herself before she revealed anymore.

Every time she was about to tell, Juu was always there to warn her. But now it was just her and Chichi. She didn't want to keep anything from her, but she didn't want Chichi to get involved either.

Not only would it put their lives in danger, it would put Chichi's too. And she would be damned to hell before anything happened to this kind-hearted girl, whom clothed, fed, and gave a roof over their heads while asking nothing in return.

"What?" Chichi asked knowing that Bulma was about to say more.

"Nothing. I'm really tired." Bulma stated, yawning as she fell back on the soft pillows. Slowly she rolled over to the edge of the bed; it was her turn to sleep on the floor tonight. Just when Bulma was about to fall to the floor with on more roll, Chichi stopped her.

"I'll take to floor tonight." Within seconds, Chichi was tucked under the covers so that Bulma couldn't refuse her.

"Chichi! Damnit!" Bulma chided, glaring down at Chichi. That girl was unbelievable with her kindness.

"This is my house."

"That's exactly my point; this is your house so there's no excuse for me to take your bed!"

" 'o no! I simply can't accept this.'" Chichi said while raising her voice in mocking Bulma.

"You know I'm beginning to think that there's something behind all this." Bulma said slyly, narrowing her eyes at Chichi playfully. "You wouldn't happen to be buying my affections so that I would put in a good word or two for you to **Goku** would you?"

Almost instantly the girl blushed, even with her tan skin it was clear as day with how embarrassing that statement was.

"W-what are you talking about?" Chichi stuttered out under Bulma's smirk.

"What you didn't think that I wouldn't notice the ogling and dreamy sighs you have while looking at him?" Bulma teased, oh yah she had her now.

"It's not what you think…" Chichi said before turning around, her back facing Bulma and pretending to sleep.

"Whatever you say, Chi." Bulma chuckled, lying down to sleep herself. Silence filled the room as both of them lost in their own thoughts; the only sound was the ocean waves outside and water running in the bathroom, with Juu still showering.

_(Another room)_

4:16am

Goku gasped, sweat trenched his face and the black wife beater as he sat up from the bed. He took a few deep breaths to clam himself down.

What exactly woke him, he wasn't sure. It was just a feeling….a really bad one. Like something was going to happen soon, something really bad.

"Kakkarote." At the voice Goku looked at the twin bed next to his, were Vegeta laid awake.

He should have known that Vegeta would be awake; Vegeta was a light sleeper plus he might have gotten that 'feeling' like him.

"Did you…feel that too?" Goku asked quietly.

"Yah." Vegeta answered, still not taking his eyes off the ceiling.

"Did you wake the same time as me?" Goku asked, now curious about this maybe it was a new power.

"Yah."

"Do you have any idea what it could be about?"

Silence for an answer. Which means 'no'.

"Yah, me neither." Goku continued, used to Vegeta's way of talking. Silence in the room as they both thought about it. Goku leaned back down, looking at the ceiling also.

"So you think…it's a sign….that they're coming?….That it's time for us to move?" Goku said quietly, sadly. He didn't want to move, he liked it here, with his friends, with the ocean, the peace, and the most kind-hearted, beautiful woman he's ever met.

Vegeta didn't say anything. He wouldn't admit it to anyone, but he liked it here too. The ocean was nice, soothing. This was the kind of place he would want to start a family, with the Onna.

Slowly, they let soft lullaby of the ocean sing them to sleep again.

* * *

Author's Note: Ok, so nice and long. But was it good? Review for me! And tell me!!!!

::**To my reviewers**::

My deepest thanks to all those whom have reviewed. I truly cherish each and every signal review that you have left me. Thank you so much. Due to that webs failure to let me see my reviews I can't leave individual replies. But thanks so much!!!


End file.
